New Black Market
New Black Market is the next generation of the current Black Market/Capsule Shop Descriptions New Black Market upgraded the interface of the Black Market and added a few more features which makes the system more generous and encouraging players to keep on going for the main prize. Instead of the old Capsule Machine, it's now a large revolver cylinder resembling Russian Roulette. It is now possible to setup the machine (space-bar key) before spinning it. Players still get to charge their spinning power which decide how long the cylinder will spin - once stopped, it will shoot out 3 prizes (2 prizes in Mini Capsule) chosen randomly from the pool. If the Golden Capsule lands in the barrel, it will be a guaranteed best prize win. Prizes will now show up on the right side of the screen with best prize pinned on top and highlighted in yellow. This system introduces the Lucky Gauge: everytime a player fails to win a permanent item in a cash crate, the gauge increases. When the gauge is full, the next crate spin (excluding GP and Free Ticket crates) will have increased winning rate and all the prizes won will double. If the player still does not win the best item with a full gauge, they will be given a free crate ticket, which they can use on any cash crates of their choosing. Apparently, the Lucky Gauge takes approximately 20 crate spins to fulfil from zero. Every item won (both permanent and temporary items) are now moved onto a new storage tab in the Black Market. From there, players may transfer their items to their personal storage or dismantle some of them into coupons - only temp weapons can be dismantled however. This allow users to not get any unwanted duplicate weapon if they don't want it. The coupons also changed, for starters, the cap was increased (depending on each server), to accommodate the fact that items can be turned into coupons. The section is now a full list of purchasable items, getting rid of the three items per row and its possible duplicates, giving much more options as it is not capped at three items per coupons milestones anymore Availability *''Available in all CrossFire versions.'' Trivia *This system has undergone some significant change since its initial release to make it more appealing and easier to use to players: **On its release, the prize revealing animation is slightly different - after the cylinder stops, the capsules will move 3 steps into the barrel before being shot out. Apparently this animation is bugged as sometimes the Golden Capsule might not land on the barrel but best prize is still won. Later on, this animation is removed altogether, so when the cylinder stops, whatever capsules at the barrel will be shot out. **Also when a best prize is won, the game simply gives player a normal congratulations before going back to crate opening, regardless if players are using Auto-spin or not. This was later changed so that when best prize is won, the congratulations screen stays put until players click their mouse, and if this happens during Auto-spin, the process will immediately stop. *Only items from Cash capsules can be dismantled into Coupons - GP capsules items can also be dismantled but it will give no coupons at all. This process is likely to counter farming Coupons with GP capsule for permanent weapons, although it does not stop normal coupons from dropping from the capsule (Such as servers with permanent Coupons drop in GP capsules like CF Vietnam). *The Recent Winners list now only shows players who won Black Market weapons from cash capsules. This also applies to the global announcement. **However in CF Philippines and CF Europe, after every server maintenance, the Recent Winners List somehow shows only players who won BM weapons from GP capsules. It is unknown if it's a glitch/bug or not. *CF West has recently increased the auto-spin crate feature from 100 crates to 200 at a time. Issues Listed below are issues with the new Black Market system that hasn't been fixed up to date: *Removed capsules will not inherit the new mechanics (such as gold ball win, pause congratulations screen and fireworks), because they are not programmed to work with New Black Market. If players still have these (or won them via events) and win best prizes with it, they will be treated like normal prizes instead (However, best prizes are still not dismantlable). *With the New Black Market, players can't buy large amount of crates quickly - once the purchase is made, players is thrown into the cylinder UI menu right away and they would have to back out to the shop, select the capsule and buy again. The "Buy More" option now only appears once players spent all of their capsules, which is a bit inconvenience at times. *Duplicated characters won from new Black Market are not automatically dismissed like the old system, but instead thrown into the Storage tab. Players will be unable to receive or dismantle it, meaning it will be stuck in the Storage tab forever. **Unique to CF Vietnam, the Bronze Bandana equipment (GP capsules) also suffers from this glitch because it's a character accessories and can't be duplicated so players can't own more than 1 Bronze Bandana, although technically they could. Gallery Gacha_Help_Page_1.png|Guide Page 1. Gacha_Help_Page_2.png|Guide Page 2. Gacha_Help_Page_3.png|Guide Page 3. Category:CrossFire Category:System